


Differece

by Annalang



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalang/pseuds/Annalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final of white collar.<br/>Neal Caffrey x Matthew Keller.<br/>Spoiler.<br/>Neal and Keller, I always think there is something between them, but I never wrote a fanfiction of them before.<br/>But, the last episode, the ending of whole story makes me so sad.<br/>I mean, yes, all the good people have their new happy life, but the ending of Keller...is so sad.<br/>So, here is this short fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differece

He knew that they were different, always. He told himself that he would never turn to that way and he deny any good memories between them. But he knew there was good time they had together, in fact, a lot of good time.

He hated him, because of everything he had done, but also, of the fact that he realized they went to different way and he had no idea how to change that.

Matthew Keller, everybody and himself believed that he was a cold, selfish murderer who would do anything to get what he want, and he deserved that ended up with with a bullet going through his head. But, but there was a voice in his mind and would never go that he could get away from all those things, but he was so stupid that he choose a most dangerous and violent way to against cops. 

Deep down, he did not want to hear his death or read it on the newspaper. 

And yes, if he ever talked about Keller, he would say that Keller was supposed to have this dire ending. He would never forgive him for everything. But he knew that for a spilt second, when they worked that safe box, he trust him like old time they trusted each other. 

In his plan, he did not expect the death of Keller, at least, not that soon. He planed using his hand to fire that gun, but that was all. When they stood at that filthy basement and stared each other, he heard Keller trying to convince him that they are just alike, lying to everyone they knew, stealing money and arts. And he told him they were different, he was not the guy who destroyed all the good around him, but at the end, he destroyed him, his old friend, Matthew Keller.

Like always, he told himself, they were different.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like to say something about this story, please leave a comment.


End file.
